Statoil
Statoil AS, '''trading as '''Statoil is a Kalmar Union energy company, formed in 1972. Statoil is the biggest offshore oil and gas company in the world and the largest company by revenue in the Kalmar Union. The company is a fully integrated petroleum company with production operations in more than 20 countries and retail operations in eight. Oil and gas operations Statoil is the largest operator on the Kalmar Union continental shelf, with around 50% of the total production. In addition to Kalmar Union continental shelf, Statoil 'operates oil and gas fields in many other countries being significant its presence in the offshore deposits of the Gulf of Mexico, Brasil and Angola. The company has processing plants and refineries in Kalmar Union, Netherlands, France, Poland, Germany and Brazoria. ''See: Statoil Oil & Gas Operations Syngas operations Statoil is a world leader in underground coal gasification. From its offshore platforms Statoil produces more than 90% of the total syngas produced offshore in Kalmar Union. As for 2010, Statoil extracted syngas from offshore platforms: *Sleipner T platform *Osvelar 1 *Osvelar 2 *Oseberg Field Center *Statfjord B See: Underground Coal Gasification in Kalmar Union Statoil Coal '''Statoil Coal, is the group company which is responsible for coal mining operations. The company operates mines in Kalmar Union, Germany and Poland. In addition, the company is working on the exploration of several new coal mines and the purchase or new operations. Bomlo Coal Mine (Kalmar Union) Since coal deposits were found in the Kalmar Union continental shelf Statoil has shown special interest in developing underwater coal mining. In 2003, Bomlo Coal Mine, the first coal mine operated by the company became the first underwater coal mine in the world. The mine has an annual production of 2.2 million tons of bituminous coal. In May 2013 is expected to begin an expansion of the mine to achieve a capacity of 4 million tons annually at the end of 2015. Heroy South Coal Mine (Kalmar Union) Heroy South is the most important operation of the company in terms of total production. The mine has an annual production of 7 million tons of bituminous coal. Ziemowit Mine (Poland) |250px|right]] Ziemowit mine was launched in December 1952 as a state owned coal mine. After the fall of comunism the mine was incorporated to the state owned mining company "Kompania Weglova". The mine was acquired by Statoil Coal in 2008. It employs about 2,100 employees and produces 4,2 million tons of sub-bituminous coal. The mining area is located in south-eastern part of Upper Silesian Coal Basin. Currently, Ziemowit Mine lead mine works at two levels of mining: *Level II (500 m) *Level III (650 m). The mine has six active wells and the exploitation of coal is done with Longwall equipment. The coal is transported on conveyor belts out of the mine to the modern surface plant where the coal is washed. It is a mine without the threat of methane, with a moderate bump and water hazards and the threat of fires endogenous. Bilina Coal Complex (Czech Republic) The complex has an annual production is 12 million tons of lignite, with 50 million m3 of overburden soils stripped. Mining operations are conducted in three territories, *in the area of the open cast mine itself *the exterior dump of Radovesice *the exterior dump of Pokrok With the anticipated annual coal production of 12 million tons, mining operations within the current borders are guaranteed until 2030. Most of the stripped overburden is deposited in interior dumps. All the mined coal passes through the Ledvice Coal Washing and Processing Plant where it is, depending on the required quality, crushed, separated and sorted to commercial coal products of sorted, powdered coal and fuel mixes, destined for a broad spectrum of clients in industry, power generation, heat generation and for communal consumption. The operations on the open pit are fully mechanized and the coal is transported from the mine to the coal washing and processing plant by 1200 mm wide conveyor belt. Waste is transported by long haul 1200 and 1600 mm wide conveyor belts to dumping machines at an interior dump. Statoil Power Statoil Power, ' is the group company which is responsible for electricity production. The company currently operates two IGCC plants and three wind farms. *'Statoil IGCC Arendal: Located in Arendal, Kalmar Union and a capacity of 4.9 GW *'Statoil IGCC Dokka': Located in Dokka, Kalmar Union and a capacity of 6.7 GW *'Rødsand II Offshore Wind Farm': Located in Denmark, Kalmar Union and a capacity of 180 MW *'Grobiņa Wind Farm': Located in Finland, Kalmar Union and a capacity of 34 MW *'Näs Wind Farm': Located in Gotland, Sweden, Kalmar Union and a capacity of 48 MW Pipeline operations Statoil is involved in a number of pipelines, including Zeepipe, Statpipe, Europipe I and Europipe II, and Franpipe from Kalmar Union continental shelf to Western Europe in addition to the Baku-Tbilisi-Ceyhan pipeline in Central Asia. The pipelines from Kalmar Union are organized through Gassled. Statoil is the main shareholder of Northern Gas Grid. Statoil Fuel & Retail Statoil Fuel & Retail is a leading Kalmar Union road transportation fuel retailer with over 100 years of operations in the region. The company has a broad retail network across Kalmar Union, Brazoria, Germany, Poland, Estonia, Latvia and recently in Russia with approximately 5,800 fuel (hydrogen and fossil fuels) retail stations including full-service stations (fuel and convenience), and automated/fuel only stations. More than 29.000 people (including employees at Statoil branded franchise stations) work at Statoil Fuel & Retail’s sites across the world and approximately 2,700 people work in the company’s European and national headquarters. Statoil Fuel & Retail’s other products include stationary energy, marine fuel, aviation fuel, lubricants and chemicals. In Europe, the company operates 12 key terminals, approximately 700 road tankers and 140 depots in eight countries. It also delivers aviation fuel at 85 airports in nine countries and produces and sells 750 different lubricant products. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies Category:Companies of Kalmar Union